Phobie reptilienne
by Yadonushies
Summary: Le tournoi de l'Ultime Bataille restera toujours gravé dans la mémoire de Hyoma malgré les années qui se sont écoulées.


J'pense que je vais finir par poster aléatoirement dans la semaine, je suis carrément en roue libre là. Bref me revoilà ! Après une semaine bien chiante, je ponds enfin ce petit enfant. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! n_n

**Disclaimer:** À mon plus grand regret, je ne possède toujours pas MFB, ni ses personnages...

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Wonderinn:** Héhé je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Je t'avoue que j'ai fondu à certains moments pendant que j'écrivais TTvTT J'aime bien le faire sortir un peu de son personnage, j'me demande si je vais pas faire ça plus souvent. Son personnage est tellement exploitable niveau écriture, un vrai plaisir d'écrire sur lui ! Perso, ça m'a juste rappelé à quel point mes cordes vocales sont puissantes vu que je n'ai pas eu mal à la gorge après avoir hurlé sur les montagnes russes x) Tu fais bien de me le dire parce que je m'étais même pas rendue compte de ce détail ! Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas goûté une pomme d'amour. M'enfin, la dentition de Kyoya est toujours pleine de surprises...

À plus ^^ ! La bise :)

* * *

Le bruit des toupies qui s'entrechoquaient résonnaient dans tout le stade. Les spectateurs huaient dans les gradins, outrés par tant de violence. Ils n'avaient pas payé pour assister à ça ! Le bladeur DJ lui hurlait de cesser ce massacre mais ses paroles n'atteignaient pas le détenteur de Poison Serpent. Et lui, il était là, impuissant face à la situation. Il fixait sa toupie, -ou plutôt la carcasse de sa toupie- qui se faisait détruire par la toupie de Reiji. À chaque contact, Aries perdait un peu plus de morceaux de sa roue de fusion pour venir décorer le stadium. Tronçonnée, brisée, meurtrie, elle transmettait toutes ses émotions à Hyoma.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, et la respiration saccadée, le bouclé prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes.

\- Arrête ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! hurla-t-il.

Il tentait au mieux de masquer sa peur derrière la colère mais cela ne servait à rien. Il était terrorisé. Face à lui, Reiji se délectait de la réaction du pauvre Hyoma et ne se gênait pas pour sourire de toutes ses dents puis éclater de rire. Ce sourire sadique le faisait frissonner. Il avait envie de l'effacer, de ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir. Hyoma avait beau fermer les yeux, l'image des lèvres charnues déformées en un rictus mauvais restait bloquée dans sa mémoire. Et ce rire, il savait qu'il lui était destiné. La voix railleuse de Reiji était chargée de folie, de désir de destruction.

Tu es pris au piège, il n'y a plus d'espoir pour toi. Voilà ce qu'elle signifiait.

\- Hin hin hin ! M'arrêter ? Hélas, ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Je ne fais que commencer voyons, siffla Reiji.

Poison Serpent frappait Rock Aries avec plus de violence, plus d'ardeur, plus de cruauté. La pauvre petite toupie se faisait persécuter sans même pouvoir toucher le stadium. Hyoma ne pouvait pas regarder cette scène plus longtemps. Il sentait sur lui les regards de pitié des spectateurs, il entendait leurs murmures qui ne faisaient que l'accabler davantage. C'en était trop pour lui. Le bouclé sanglota avant d'éclater en un cri de désespoir. Pourquoi personne ne venait le sortir de cet enfer?

\- Tu es faible, tu sais?

Il leva son regard rempli d'eau pour faire face à son tortionnaire qui s'approcha de lui. Pris de panique, Hyoma recula vivement, le corps tremblant comme une feuille. Étrangement, le monde autour d'eux semblait s'être figé, comme si le temps n'agissait plus que sur les deux bladeurs.

\- V-va-t 'en ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Son tortionnaire se déplaça avec une telle rapidité et se retrouva aussitôt derrière le détenteur d'Aries, sans que ce dernier ait pu avoir le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Reiji l'immobilisa en saisissant violemment ses deux bras. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas le bouclé de tenter de se défaire de son emprise en hurlant.

\- Pfft. Tu peux t'époumoner autant que tu veux, mais personne ne pourra t'entendre. Il restera sa poigne sur sa victime.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi… demanda Hyoma la voix chevrotante.

\- Je veux que tu regardes ce merveilleux spectacle. Il pointa du doigt le stadium dans lequel Serpent s'acharnait inlassablement sur Aries.

Hyoma secoua vigoureusement sa tête, les yeux fermés. C'était au dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas regarder ce massacre plus longtemps.

\- Non ! Je veux partir !

\- Fais ce qu'il te dit.

La victime ouvra les yeux en entendant la voix de Reiji qui semblait venir d'en face, et non de derrière. Surpris, il tomba nez à nez avec le serpent. _Un clone?_ pensa-t-il. Une parfaite copie de son bourreau. Même sourire, même posture, même regard. Il prit entre sa main rugueuse le menton d'Hyoma et le releva avec très peu de délicatesse.

\- Allez, regarde, fit le clone.

Il allait de nouveau protester lorsqu'il sentit des doigts glacés lui ouvrir les yeux de force.

\- On t'a dit de regarder, t'es sourd ?

Encore un autre clone. Avec autant de bourreaux, il était clair qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- N-non… Stop… fit le bouclé à bout de souffle.

\- Tais-toi et admire, répliqua Reiji. Allez, à toi Serpent !

Sa toupie lança une ultime attaque qui finit d'achever Aries. Expulsée du stadium, elle atterrit dans la main du premier clone. Comme pour se moquer, il l'agita sous les yeux de son propriétaire avec un large sourire.

\- Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Hyoma avisa les restes de sa toupie avec effroi. Elle était méconnaissable. La roue de fusion avait quasiment disparu et l'aspect circulaire de la toupie s'était changé en un immonde triangle qui pourrait facilement trancher la peau. Son axe de rotation s'était scindé en deux sous les coups répétitifs de son adversaire et le boulon était éraflé dans tous les sens, rendant le nom d'Aries illisible. La toupie avait perdu toute sa beauté et son charisme.

\- T'es un grand malade… murmura le bladeur entre quelques sanglots.

\- Au contraire, moi j'ai toute ma tête.

Son tortionnaire et ses clones se transformèrent subitement en serpents, glissant lentement et dangereusement sur la peau pâle de Hyoma. Sa conscience lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais son corps ne répondait pas, comme s'il avait plongé son regard dans celui de la Méduse. Des crocs se plantèrent si profondément dans son cou qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se décrocher. Ces morsures lui arrachèrent un énième cri d'agonie, le faisant sombrer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Hyoma se leva d'un coup, haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il essuya rapidement la sueur qui perlait sur son front avant d'être pris de violents spasmes. Il courut jusque dans sa salle de bain pour y cracher de la bile. Le bouclé tenta de reprendre son souffle, non sans difficulté.

Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois qu'il revoyait son pire cauchemar qui s'amusait à le torturer. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet incident et malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page et aller de l'avant. Il avait tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait. Même Gingka et sa joie de vivre sans égal ne pouvaient rien pour lui.

Il ouvrit le robinet pour se rincer la bouche et se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. En relevant la tête, Hyoma observa son reflet dans le miroir. Le bladeur avait une mine affreuse. La fatigue et le stress se lisaient sur son visage, ses cernes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux depuis ce fameux jour et ses iris avaient perdu leur éclat d'autrefois. En se regardant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de revoir les évènements qui le hantent toujours. L'adolescent s'appuya contre le mur carrelé de la salle et pleura de plus belle.

_Au secours…_

**Fin**


End file.
